A Soldier's Redemption
by Nitrofrost2
Summary: He left in order to protect them, but that plan had failed.  Captured by 'Cons, mother and daughter struggle to survive the torture until their savior returns. i suck at summaries..  :P


_A Soldier's Redemption_

**_Summary: He left in order to protect them, but that plan had failed. Captured by 'Cons, mother and daughter struggle to survive the torture until their savior returns._**

_Chapter 1: Lesson of Obedience_

"Mom... What are they gonna do to us?" the scared teenage femme asked her Creator.

They were both cuffed against separate walls in the brig of the Nemesis.

The thirteen vorn old teenage femme struggled against her restraints with a growing feeling of discomfort in her processor.

She had a glowing teal optic visor and was an amethyst purple with a single silver stripe down her left side. On either side of her helm were long purple spikes. The teen had purple wings on the outside of either of her pedes.

"Hopefully nothing to harmful..." the blue femme said sarcastically as she made a feeble attempt to loosen her restraints.

Her dazzling cobalt blue optics were ablaze with hope that they would escape and she was going to make sure that would happen.

The young femme sighed at her Creator's sarcasm.

"Well, it's a good thing you haven't lost your sarcasm Mom, but seriously, what will happen to us?" the teen asked in a worried tone.

Her Creator looked at her with a serious expression this time as she explained "At this moment, anything. I don't know what exactly so it's best to keep your guard up. Just promise me one thing.. No matter what happens you'll always remember that I love you with all my spark... Okay?".

The teen gazed at her then nodded with a smile "I will Mother. I love you too. Now, let's see if we can get out of this predicament.".

Both of them smiled as they continued searching for ways to escape.

Suddenly, the one mech that every Cybertronian feared made his appearance in that very cell where the femmes were being held.

The younger femme put on her black face mask so all of her face was protected. She felt safer this way, especially from the most intimidating mech in the galaxy.

"Wow, I feel so special! We get a personal visit from the biggest son of a glitch ever! What a pleasure your idiocy Megatron sir!" her Creator said ever so mockingly.

The silver mech's crimson optics showed a hint of fury at the femme causing her daughter to shiver slightly. He walked inside the cell and toward the older femme. Megatron picked her up by her neck cables, but she didn't struggle, she just continued to mock him.

"You know you aren't as strong as you look... Weak boys are so last cycle!" she imitated a girly femme causing Megatron to growl.

The younger femme was chuckling as quietly as possible at her Creator's sarcastic responses and the influence they had on Megatron. Her Creator was surely the greatest if she was brave enough for even trying to mock the tyrant of the galaxies and live... She set such a good example for her daughter...

Megatron glared at her Creator as he stated darkly "You will not mock me, you got that femme? You don't defy the mighty Megatron unless you want the consequences that come with it... I suggest you get your act together unless you want to suffer, understand femme?".

She smirked and asked with a shrug of her shoulders "But who in the universe wants your suggestions?".

Megatron roared in anger at the femme as he slammed her helm into the wall "OFFLINE YOUR VOCAL PROCESSOR NOW OR I'LL DO IT HERE AND NOW, UNDERSTAND?".

The younger femme was snickering and it soon turned into laughter which caught Megatron's attention. He let go of her Creator and she sent a reassuring look to her daughter.

Megatron smirked "You must be the little one... Eclipse... From what I've heard you're not as bad as your Creator, but I'm beginning to doubt that...".

Eclipse stared up at the tall and muscular tyrant and said with a slight gulp "I-I guess... Um... O-Okay?".

Megatron growled and kicked the femling in her leg, hard, pain running through her body as she groaned in pain.

"You will both pay for your ignorance, remember that..." Megatron said as he signaled to someone outside the cell and called for them, "Barricade!".

A tall and muscular black mech with crimson optics entered the cell as he bowed before his leader.

"She's yours." Megatron pointed at Eclipse, "The Creator is mine.".

"C'mon, let's go..." Barricade ordered Eclipse as he literally dragged her out while she struggled fruitlessly against his steel grip.

"Solstice, you better behave..." Megatron told the older femme seriously.

She scoffed and turned her helm away as he dragged her to his quarters.

Eclipse hated being dragged, but she most certainly was not going to go willingly either... So as boredom enveloped her she began singing a song from her childhood days, when her Sire had still been around...

"Quiet femling." Barricade ordered gruffly as he continued to drag her down the dimly lit corridor.

"Yes sir..." she sighed in annoyance.

Soon enough they reached his quarters which he shared with another Decepticon. He stared at him as he lead Eclipse who looked around curiously.

"Hey 'Cade, who's your friend?" a purple and white mech with wings asked, pointing at Eclipse.

Barricade looked at him and replied with a smirk "Our new pet...".

Eclipse had a confused expression on her face as they looked down at her with a smirk.

"Uh oh..." Eclipse muttered once she figured out what was going on in their sick processors... "You wouldn't try to interface with this poor defenseless femling, would you?" she asked in fear.

Barricade shook his helm "Nah, we aren't that low. We were just kidding anyway...".

Astrotrain nodded and pointed over to a berth on the other side of the room "That's yours.".

Eclipse stared suspiciously at the two mechs. She slowly moved to her berth, always watching to make sure they would try to hurt her.

"No really kid, we aren't gonna hurt you, but I think you should be more concerned about your Creator." Astrotrain stated.

Eclipse froze "Why, is she hurt?".

Barricade and Astrotrain exchanged glances as Barricade explained "Megatron is a tyrant and if I know him, he'll try to seduce your Creator for his own 'personal' needs... If she denies him she could easily be offlined... Not to give your hopes up, but it's quite possible at the moment.".

Eclipse stared at the two mechs, tears threatening to take over "N-No... I NEED TO GET TO HER! PLEASE! LET ME HELP HER!".

Barricade stared surprised at the femling's actions as she clutched his armor and stared up at him pleadingly.

Astrotrain shook his helm "Sorry kid... It would be suicide and not to mention it could change everything we've worked for...".

"YOU FRAGGIN' 'CONS ONLY CARE FOR YOURSELVES! YOU CAN'T EVEN HELP ONE SLAGGIN' FEMLING OUT! PLEASE! HELP HER, HELP ME!" she begged with anger now clear through her tears and tone of voice.

_[Megatron's Quarters]_

"Get in, NOW!" Megatron ordered.

Solstice shook her helm as she walked in annoyed at his demands "Okay Mister Bossy...".

Megatron viciously slammed the femme onto his berth, catching Solstice by surprise.

"Listen femme, I'm going to teach you a lesson and make it stick! Got it? You WILL obey me!" Megatron growled as he ripped off the femme's codpiece.

She gasped as he plunged three digits into her port which hadn't been used for interfacing since her sparkmate left them so many vorns ago.

"S-Stop! F-Fraggit!" she cursed through the pain.

Megatron smirked as he removed his own codpiece to reveal his big hard spike. Solstice struggled beneath him. She was fighting until the end, but as of now the likeliness of her escaping was quite low...

"Frag y-you!" she swore at the mech.

Megatron took hold of her chin and pulled her in for an aggressive kiss. She was not going to allow this.

Suddenly, loud noises and yells could be heard from the corridor outside.

Megatron growled as he tied the femme to his berth and put his codpiece back on "We WILL continue this lesson later...".

Solstice smirked. She had an idea of who was behind the ruckus...

"Good going Eclipse... Just be careful..." she said with a smile.

_[Barricade and Astrotrain's Quarters]_

"What did you guys do?" Eclipse asked the mechs as they returned.

"We gave the Constructicons high grade enegon through an IV while they were recharging and THAT was the result once they awoke..." Astrotrain explained.

Eclipse smiled and looked at them both "Thank you... Both of you... You don't know how much this means to me...".

Barricade grinned a bit and Astrotrain just shrugged his shoulders. Soon enough, they heard Megatron's yells of anger down the hall causing them all to snicker.

Eclipse smiled with relief and giggled happily. Barricade and Astrotrain smirked. They hadn't heard Megatron this angry in a long time and it sounded hysterical. Eclipse wanted to just hug the mechs, but she wouldn't let herself.

"Well, it won't last long, but the distraction is enough to hold off Megatron's plans for a few cycles. Hopefully your Creator can come up with something to hold him off even longer..." Astrotrain explained.

Eclipse smiled "If I know my Mom, she's probably figured something out by now...".

Barricade smirked "Oh poor Megatron... He's gonna have a fun time trying to make your Creator crack... Now I'm jealous of her skills...".

Eclipse and Astrotrain laughed at this when suddenly the door burst open to reveal an enraged Megatron. They all froze in their tracks. He glared at Eclipse, causing her to shudder slightly.

"YOU! You're coming with me!" Megatron bellowed at Eclipse as she ran and hid underneath her berth.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GO! YOU TRIED TO INTERFACE WITH MY MOM! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed in fear from under the berth as he neared her.

Barricade and Astrotrain watched helplessly as Megatron reached under the berth and dragged her out.

"NO! YOU SLAGGER! NO!" she screamed in his face as she struggled against his grip.

"Megatron?" Barricade asked.

"What?" he growled.

"We're just wondering what you have planned for the prisoner?".

Silence.

"I'm going to teach her Creator a lesson she WON'T forget..." Megatron replied with a glare.

Eclipse froze in his grip "Mom...".

At that moment, Megatron stomped off with a scared Eclipse in his grasp.

Astrotrain looked at his sparkmate "I'm worried about the poor femling... Who knows what Megatron has planned for her and her Creator...".

Barricade sighed and laid down on his berth "Well... I guess in the meantime we should get some recharge...".

Astrotrain sighed and shook his helm. He couldn't sleep with the thoughts in his mind.

* * *

><p>The door opened and Solstice saw her daughter being dragged in by the tyrant. He cuffed Eclipse's servos to the top of the berth and her legs to the end so she was totally bound and rendered helpless. Megatron moved Solstice and tied her so she was forced to watch.<p>

Megatron glared at Solstice "After this, you won't try to defy me ever again... Watch as your daughter takes your punishment...".

Megatron straddled Eclipse as she whimpered in fear. Solstice watched as Megatron leaned down and bit down on her daughter's neck cables, drawing energon. Eclipse struggled to move, but couldn't. She didn't want this to happen...

Megatron began lapping up the energon and moaning with want "Mmm... You taste so heavenly my dear...".

Eclipse shuddered as tears threatened to escape her optics underneath her teal visor. Solstice couldn't bear to watch because she couldn't do anything to help her daughter... What could she do? Even if she tried, nothing would work...

"MEGATRON! Stop it, NOW! I'll interface with you, but only if you spare my daughter... Please Megatron... I'm begging you!" Solstice pleaded through tears.

Megatron smirked and shook his helm "It's too late now! You should've listened to me when you BOTH had the chance!".

At that moment Megatron viciously ripped off Eclipse's codpiece to reveal her virgin port. It had never been touched by anyone. It was perfect for what Megatron had planned for the femling and her Creator...

He removed his own codpiece and smirked at the fear in Eclipse's expression. She activated her battle mask as protection, but Megatron easily punched through it, breaking it and causing her glossa to bleed where it had been hit.

"You will not hide yourself from me my dear... Now show me what's hidden beneath that visor of yours..." he whispered seductively into her ear finial, causing her to shiver and attempt to move herself further away.

Megatron was growing irritated. He clenched his fist and brought it down hard into her visor, cracking the glass and shattering her left optic into shards. Energon poured down her face as she cried out in pain. Solstice screamed at Megatron to stop, but it was only the beginning of her pain.

Eclipse sobbed pathetically from the pain that Megatron delivered with every punch to her chest and face. She wanted release from the pain, but Megatron wasn't known to be merciful...

Eclipse's once beautiful face was covered in her own lilac energon blood, scratches, and dents with shattered glass were all included in the mix. Her entire frame felt like it was going to offline as warning signals flashed across her sensory net. The femling screamed in agony as one punch after the other came in contact with her chest.

Solstice offlined her optic as tears flowed down her cheeks, what could she do? Nothing. That fact made this all the more harder to bear...

"Please... S-Stop... I-It hurts..." Eclipse begged.

Megatron ceased his punching, but this time he gave her an even greater pain...

The tyrant took his spike and plunged it deep into her still developing interfacing systems. Eclipse screamed so loudly in pain that it caught the attention of every mech on the Nemesis.

Barricade awoke when he heard the scream of pain. Astrotrain pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his helm sadly.

"Primus save her spark..." Barricade said sadly as they heard her cry out once again.

Astrotrain nodded.

* * *

><p>"M-Megatron... PLEASE S-STOP!" Eclipse begged through tears.<p>

She was laying in a pool of her own energon that bled from her port every time Megatron thrusted relentlessly inside her port. Lubricant leaked out with the energon creating a dreaded combination.

"It's not going to happen my dear..." Megatron stated.

He leaned down and continued to thrust as he captured her lips in a viscous kiss. Eclipse whimpered as tears fell from her one functioning optic. The tears stung her face. She felt like her tanks were going to purge any second if this didn't stop soon.

"Primus... H-Help me.. Ngh... S-Slaggit..." Eclipse begged between gasps of pain.

Megatron moaned as he kissed the femling once again "Oh yes... You're mine now...".

Eclipse's body was shutting down fast. More warnings came, but more severe than the others as Megatron thrusted harder than before. He pounded into her abused port, causing it to bleed even more. Megatron could feel his overload coming...

"Slag yeah... Oh yes..." he moaned wantonly.

"Ngh... GAH!... P-PLEASE! S-STOP!" Eclipse cried out.

Megatron only responded by giving one more thrust, harder than the rest, causing Eclipse to scream out in agony louder than before and more tears to form. At that moment Megatron overloaded and lubricant filled Eclipse's bleeding port, burning her internal wounds.

Megatron yelled out as he overloaded and panted with a smirk on his face. Once he regained his composure, he looked down at the femling beneath him.

"Overload for me my dear... I want to hear you scream my name..." Megatron whispered seductively.

With that he shoved three digits into her port and began stroking the inside of it. Pleasure and pain mixed together hurt for Eclipse... She didn't want to feel pleasure from him... She didn't want it this way...

Solstice shuttered her optics. She couldn't bear to watch her daughter in this pain...

"Release yourself my dear... All the pain will be finished if you just overload..." Megatron explained as he continued to stroke the inside of her abused port.

"N-Never... N-Not for y-you..." Eclipse said through the pain.

Megatron smirked "So be it.".

He leaned down and began licking the inside of her port, absorbing the sweet taste of energon and lubricant. The inside of Eclipse's port stung so much and with Megatron licking it, it made it even more painful..

Suddenly, Megatron slid underneath her and aimed his spike at her aft. Eclipse whined. The pain was even more excruciating than it had been in her port. Megatron violently hammered his spike straight in, penetrating her deep, taking away all of her innocence with it. Eclipse grasped the berth with her servos tightly as she tried to ride out the pain, but it was becoming impossible.

"Give in my dear... Give in..." Megatron whispered as he pulled her closer.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward his spike as he thrust at the same time rhythmically.

"M-Mom... I-I'm sorry..." Eclipse whispered as she let overload envelope her entirely.

"MEGATRON! GAH!... Oh... F-Frag it hurts..." Eclipse whimpered as she rode out the overload.

It hurt so bad and it stung her ports. Hopefully Megatron was pleased enough that he'd stop the pain...

Solstice stared at her daughter. She knew why she made that decision. To end the pain. Maybe now her pain would be finished.

Megatron followed suite as he overloaded into her aft, lubricant spilling out of both of Eclipse's ports.

The femling panted and groaned in pain. She sobbed pathetically as Megatron undid her bindings.

"It's done... For now." Megatron said as he dragged the weak femling to Barricade and Astrotrain's quarters.

He opened the door and threw the femling onto the floor. Her codpiece was still missing and all you could see was energon and lubricant covering her beaten and abused body.

Astrotrain looked at his leader as he left. Barricade sighed and lifted the poor femling into his arms and carried her over to her berth, energon falling onto his armor.

"I guess we underestimated our leader once again..." Astrotrain stated with a sigh.

"Yeah... I still can't believe he would go so low and interface with her... Poor femme..." Barricade said with a sigh.

Eclipse onlined her one functioning optic and looked at the mechs pleadingly. She was to weak to speak even a single word. She slowly moved her gaze to her body. She hadn't seen how bad it was... More tears fell down her cheek, stinging it more.

Astrotrain looked at Barricade then back down at Eclipse. They didn't have a single clue on how to repair her. They'd have to take her to the med bay...

"Let's take her to Shockwave. He can repair her." Barricade said.

Astrotrain nodded as he picked Eclipse up in his arms and carried her bridal style down the corridors.

Eventually they reached the med bay. Astrotrain laid Eclipse down on a medical berth and left Barricade with her while he went to the office in the back. In there he found a dark purple mech with a single crimson optic working away on a large computer. The mech turned and saw Astrotrain standing there.

"What is it?" the mech asked in a deep voice that sounded slightly annoyed from being interrupted.

"Can you help us? Remember Megatron said he had caught some prisoners?" Astrotrain asked.

The mech nodded as Astrotrain continued "Well the younger femling is severly injured because of him... Can you help? She's losing more energon by the astrosecond. That's why I'm covered in it.".

The mech considered this for a moment, but since he didn't have anything better to do he decided to help. He followed Astrotrain out of the office and into the main part of the med bay. He saw Barricade standing beside a berth and then he saw the femling...

His optic seemed to widen as realization hit his processor. He just stood there and stared at the femling like he had just been hit by an asteroid.

"Shockwave?" Astrotrain asked confused at his reaction.

Barricade suddenly noticed something. He looked at Shockwave then at Eclipse.

"Primus you two look so much alike... It's almost as if she's... Oh." he figured it out.

_Well I'm sorry for the cliffy, but yea lol! ;) Hope you like and please review!_


End file.
